onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emporio Ivankov
Scratched apearance for now Seriously, I don't know what gives you the idea that "Iwa appears to be a big person" from a silhouete . --New Babylon 13:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The man on the image is not Emporio, Emporio got long hair. :The silhouette is Mr. 2's image like Chopper's image of Hogback.Mugiwara Franky 12:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Iwa and the man who appear in chapter 536 are not the same person, iwa is showed two times with long curly hair. Zio Barbocchia19 March 2009. :A person can change their appearance. One-Winged Hawk 13:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Seriously, when did we actually see someones appearance match their silhouette from the first time they we're mentioned? The Sichibukai, Hogback, Blackbeard and his crew... I can't remember any. Ramrodder 21:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have to agree with Zio. Although the chances are likely it is Ivanakov (he's wearing a divided black-and-white coat (symbolizing split characteristics (i.e. he's gay)), drinking wine (usually considered a more "appropriate" liquor for women to drink than beer), and his hand is flaired (nuff' said)), it still hasn't been officialy stated, and so as of right now should be considered speculation until he is formally introduced. --Kingluffy1 22:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I only mean that there is not officially confirmed, i think is better to wait and see what the comic say and do not do speculations. Zio Barbocchia 20 March 2009 Well, yeah, that's kind of what I mean, i guess. it's just can't wait to find out, the tension is killin me! --Kingluffy1 02:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Looking at AP, no one is sure its him too... I think I'm going to agree here. This could be just a lacky of Ivan's for all we know. One-Winged Hawk 07:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tranvest Vs Gay You know there is a difference between "gay" and transvestite. A Trans can still still be straight (or bisexaul) even if their. I'll bring upwhat my dictionary says: "noun" a person, typically a man, who derives pleasure from dressing in clothes considered appropriate to the opposite sex. I'd like to know the EXACT translation of "Okama" and what we SHOULD be writing here. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 15:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :The definition of an Okama is a homosexual man or drag queen in Japanese slang. It can also mean a pot, one's buttocks, and a volcanic crater. It's basically like Faggot in America or Bayot in the Philippines which instantly means gay.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/okama, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_in_Japan#Japanese_gay_slang, http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=okama, http://www.mahou.org/Dict/?word=okama&d=All&ref=okamai :Okama and and other types of Drag Queens are generally viewed stereotypically as gay. Also transvestites are normally gay due to the homosexual norms that I understand well enough but don't want to talk about being straight. While Mr. 2 and Iva may never show any full blown homosexual stuff that 4kids would definitely censor, the whole situation with Okamas in One Piece is definitely a gay one especially with Sanji's Hell.Mugiwara Franky 15:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you MF. In particular what confuses me is that Mr.2 says "there is man, there is woman and there is the Okama way" or something along those lines as well as "okama is neither man nor woman". But... I do understand "faggot" since its origins is from the UK, London (and most who use it don't know its meaning). So I get it now. Its just we seem to be having editing conflicts all the time on Mr.2 and related pages so I thought I'd ask. One-Winged Hawk 16:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::-Also transvestites are normally gay- A minor correction, transvesticism and homosexuality aren't particularly linked, the majority of transvestites are strait. 'Okama' just lumps them (as well as transsexuality) due to the society lumping them together. ZeroSD 21:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::One Piece погрузился в БАО :( 16:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Clamping the Character Referernce Okay, I squashed the references to other character note in the trivia section... It is becomng far too sepculative. I'm going to say hang out on this one like with Brook's page we did and see if Oda confirms it. I argued previously on Brook's page we allow trivia like this in too easily, and wait I have since backed down, I think we may have to consider stopping unconfirmed characters in the future. Theres a difference between saying Chopper's reference is clearly Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer and a character having references to every other character under the sun. Any thoughts on that; welcome. This is drifting towards becoming a serious issue again. The only form of speculation we let on is this, everything else we tightly control to our best. I don't know, how does everyone else feel about this? I don't like to sound too much bossy. :-/One-Winged Hawk Don't worry, your being very reasonable :). I agree that there is an undeniable similarity, but until Oda says something we can't take it further than that. It's like the Eneru/Eminem or Human Brook/Slash arguements. Just because they look the same, doesn't mean Oda was inspired by them.Yugimons 11:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Playin' Dead I don't believe Ivankov lost to Magellan on their man-to-man (or should i say, okama-to-man) battle. If i didn't know better, i'd say dosed a fair amount of poison curing hormones into Magellan right before the Chief Warden poisoned him to render his Doku Doku no Mi powers ineffective, but has yet to manifest its effects. If so, then the world has yet to see the end of its greatest okama and his scissor-handed accomplice character reference im pretty sure that ivankov reference comes from the rocky horror picture show character Dr. Frank-N-Furter take a look http://www.moonbattery.com/archives/Dr_Frank-N-Furter.jpg Hell and Death Winks Newkama Kenpo? Somebody updated his abilities section to say that hell and death wink are newkama kenpo. Isnt this a mistake, as they are just powerful gusts of wind? Henrikjb3 00:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmm...., can somebody answer my question? Henrikjb3 01:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :i have doubts. how can we prove that hell and death wink are newkama kenpo (where it is written?)? but also how can we prove they are "just powerful gusts of wind" ?-- 21:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) This also allows him to bring about the will to live in a person, This isn't true. delete it. Quotation marks are unnecessary. I've noticed that quotation marks are often used when referring to Iva in third-person pronouns, so here's how to know when to refer to him as "he" or "she." When referring to actions, appearance, etc. of his female form, use "she" without quote marks. All other times, including when referring to him in general, use "he" without quote marks. Normally, Iva is a man that dresses like a woman, but when he gives himself female hormones, he quite literally becomes a woman. Zooropa XIX 03:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I give up. Someone else can solve the damn image/text problem with Ivankov's history in the Marineford arc. Abilities and Powers It seems to me that Ivankovs combat efficiency is one of the most difficult to pin down. Although he seems to be stronger than Luffy (being able to at least confront a Pacifista and harm an Admiral), he was defeated by Magellan. He also appears to be a close friend to Dragon who i doubt would let a weak fighter be a commander of the revolutionary army. Part of the problem might be that we have no idea how strong most of the enemies in the Impel Down arc are. Having no bounty or military rank that measures their power (although these can also be misleading). Any suggestions and/or additions to the abilities and powers section would be welcome in my opinion. -Quberty Accent? How come nothing is mentioned about his accent? SeaTerror 07:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just because no one has, this can happen sometimes. Thoguh I note, the style of accent how folks right it is just to convey how he is talking in English. He has a funny way of speaking in Japanese that puts some things off and this is how they concieve it in English translation. We've seen it before. Its never quite how the translators are portraying it, but it does you an idea how it works. One-Winged Hawk 08:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the original way it was done was best. For example Vou instead of You. Yibis does it bad by putting it as Vyou. SeaTerror 23:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :The latter method makes you stop and think how the heck your suppose to be pronounciating it since its adding one extra letter. At least "Vou" you can guess since a Y and V are simulair to each other in design and only just slightly off in pronounication. One-Winged Hawk 01:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ivankov Character Image Before this becomes an annoying edit war: here, let's just discuss it. For the character box image I believe the one on the left is better, It's shows his face clearly, and you can see his full body, completely. The other choice is the one on the right. It's a nice intro image, that's why I included it in the history section. But you can't really see his eyes, and his feet are covered by people blocking the way-- Which is honeslty not a big deal, but since, in my opinion, we have a better option anyway, we should use that instead. YazzyDream 23:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick poll: Which is a better image for the character box? Left Right I agree that in full size the left image is better but in thumbnail it looks very blurry. Isn't it possible to have it clear this way either ? Kdom 20:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm, well, it's just as a thumbnail. But on the actual page it wouldn't be a thumbnail, it would be clearer. YazzyDream 20:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's better but it still looks like I was short-sighted. Kdom 21:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Haki? is Ivankov using Haki when he use Death Wink tehnique? 07:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :SBS Volume 56, Chapter 542, Page 26 :R: Does the miracle worker of the okama world, Emporio Ivankov-san, have real eyelashes? Or fake eyelashes? He can even do Death Wink, so is he using triple mascara? (by the way, even if I use double mascara on fake eyelashes, I still don't have enough power in my eyes ^^;) PN: I love Odacchi ? :O: It's . I've gotten a lot of letters asking if Death Wink is a kind of haki, but it's a blast that is created by winking. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC)